supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna's 11th Birthday Party
Two Months Left Before Anna's Party Nicole: " " Orla makes and sends invitations Orla: "I made up a guest list for Anna's party and we will be inviting Ji woong and his family, Ji min and her family, Anna's friends from her school and all her cousins Josie, Kayla, Heidi, Tyler, Robert and Jack." James: " " goes on her computer and Ji woong and family receive an invitation Ji min and family receive an invitation Orla receives permission slips mailman arrives collects the mail One Month Left Before Anna's Party Nicole: " " Anna chooses a theme knocks on Anna's bedroom door Anna: "Come in." enters Anna's bedroom Orla: "Hi Anna." Anna: " " Orla: " " Anna: " " Orla: "What theme would you like to have this year?" Anna: "I'll think about it." is seen combing her Draculaura doll's hair with a doll comb Orla: "Okay. You have plenty of time. After two months are up, I want you to give out the invitations to all your classmates and your friends at school." Time for Ji woong and family to go shopping Nicole: " " Ji hung: "Daddy, can Ji chang and I ?" Ji woong: "Not today guys, we have to go to the mall to buy Anna a birthday present." Ji woong: "I already told you not today! You two are to help me and mommy choose a present for Anna." Natasha: " 's family are going to a wedding." Ji hung: "WE WANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE AS A THEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ji woong: " " Ji woong: "Anna will decide her own theme for her party, not the both of you." Ji chang: "IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!! WE WANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Time for Ji min and family to go shopping Ji woong and family buy Anna's present Nicole: " " hung shoplifts a toy Ji Woong: "Excuse me, Ji hung. Put that back." blocks Ji hung from reaching the door Tariko: "No Ji hung. You can't go through this door yet. We need to buy Anna's present first." chang knocks over all of the toys on the second shelf in one aisle Natasha: "Please pick all of the toys up and put them where they belong, Ji chang." Ji chang: "EAT SOME (bleep)!" Natasha: "We do not say such dirty, yucky words." Ji min and family buy Anna's present straps Ji wang in his stroller Thomas: " " Ji kwong: " " Four Weeks Left Before Anna's Party Anna: "I have the invitations to give to my classmates and my friends for my birthday party." front of each envelope, Anna's teacher Mrs. writes, "Please return reply tomorrow." And then puts the invitations inside each envelope gives out the invitations to all her classmates next day, Two Days Left Before Anna's Party Orla calls Ji woong Ji Woong: "This is Ji Woong." Ji min's call from Orla Orla calls Aunt Rhoda Orla's phone call to Aunt Harriet Orla: "Hello, Harriet?" Harriet: "This is she." Orla: " " One Day Left Before Anna's Party The Big Day Arrives Anna gets herself ready Nicole: "Today was a very special day." Anna: "Hmm, which dress shall I wear today?" Ji woong and family get ready Natasha: "Okay Tariko, I need you to do me and your brother a favor. Can you please help the triplets to get dressed?" Tariko: "Okay. Kids, it's time to get dressed!" Ji chang: " " Ji woong: "Now get upstairs with Tariko please." leads the triplets upstairs to their room Tariko: "Your mother has already laid your clothes on your beds." triplets and Tariko walk in the triplets' bedroom Tariko: "Why kids, your party clothes are gorgeous!" Tariko: "Don't you all look wonderful. Ji woong! Natasha! Come in here and look at the triplets!" woong and Natasha arrive in the triplets' bedroom Ji min and famly get ready Ji min: "Okay come on Ji wang, it's time to get your nappy done for Anna's party!" Ji woong and family leave for Anna's party Ji woong: "No, you are not going with them, boys!" Ji min and family leave for Anna's party Anna's Party Last Minute Preparations woong and his family arrive at Anna's house Natasha: "Okay come on everybody, " Ji woong: "Stop it now boys, if you continue to , then you will be once we get home." min and her family arrive at Anna's house Orla: "Natasha, can you fill up the party bags for me? And Ji woong, you can help me by decorating. Ji min, you can help your father with the refreshments and Thomas, ." fills up the bags of going home presents puts up the woong puts up the James min Thomas The Party Begins! teacher arrives cousins along with Aunt Rhoda and Uncle Frank Harriet and Uncle Randolph arrive with their kids Josie friends arrive along with their parents and some of their siblings Anna: "Hi " woong has had it with Ji hung and Ji chang Ji woong: " !!!!!" Ji sung: "What?! Already?" Ji woong; "I'm sorry sweetie, but " Ji sung: "But what about the party bags?" Ji woong: " " Party Aftermath Ji woong: "Ji sung, go upstairs and play with your dolls nice and quietly. Your mother and I need to talk to your brothers alone." Ji sung: "OK, daddy. I promise." Tariko: "Let's go, Ji sung." sung runs upstairs to her bedroom with Tariko following her Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts